Corazón confundido
by Aoi the Silent
Summary: Sonic es un joven erizo que va al colegio, teniendo una vida normal con todos sus amigos, pero por azares del destino se encuentra con un erizo de dientes afilados de nombre Scourge, el cual por una riña acabara en un accidente que afectara a Sonic. (disculpen por el mal resumen) AU Sonourge y Sonadow
1. Chapter 1

Era un día caluroso en la ciudad de Empire City (falta de imaginación =.=U) en donde se podía visualizar a dos erizos correr por la ciudad, el que huía despavorido era un erizo azul cobalto, ojos esmeraldas que bestia una playera blanca y un short azul mientras que la perseguidora era una eriza de color rosa y ojos verde esmeralda que bestia una blusa con algunos pliegues y una falda que llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas.

_¡SONIKKU! ¡ESPERA TENGAMOS UNA CITA!

_¡ LO SIENTO AMY TENGO COSAS QUE HACER!_gritaba mientras aumentaba la velocidad

_¡HEY, NO PUEDES DEJAR SOLA A UNA CHICA DE ESA MANERA!_enojada freno ya que sabía que no lo alcanzaría_¡SONIC ERES UN IDIOTA!

Pensando que aún lo venía persiguiendo continuo corriendo y entre uno de los callejones un erizo verde de ojos azules que traía puestos lentes de sol de chaqueta negra con un dibujo de flamas en las mangas y un pantalón de mezclilla negro , y unos piercing en una oreja salía mientras se fumaba un cigarrillo, sin poder frenar el oji-esmeralda choco inevitablemente quedando los dos en una posición un poco comprometedora.

_¡HEY IMBÉCIL QUÍTATE DE ENCIMA!

_He?.. Ah! lo siento no te vi...

_¡NO TE DIJE QUE TE DISCULPARAS, DIJE QUE TE QUITARAS!_lo empujaba enojado

El oji-esmeralda trataba de incorporarse pero por una jugarreta del destino su pie resbalo cayendo de nuevo encima del erizo oji-azul pero esta vez con un contacto labial (a quien engaño se estampó de lleno en el rostro del otro... ¡AUCH! XD) lo que provoco un sonrojo por parte del erizo que soportaba el peso del oji-esmeralda, este de inmediato se separó.

_Yo...mmm...yo

_..._ volviendo en sí, lo pateo con fuerza_ ¿Qué...qué pasa contigo?¿Por qué mierda hiciste eso?_ dijo un muy alterado y rojizo erizo

_Fue un accidente..._enojado por la patada le grito_ ¡ADEMAS ES TU CULPA POR ATRAVESARTE!

_¡Y LA TUYA POR NO FIJARTE!_ su mirada se desvió hacia los labios del oji-esmeralda recordando aquel contacto labial inevitablemente sus mejillas se tornaron de un color más rojizo y brillante, al darse cuenta se volteó y empezó a caminar sin mirar hacia atrás, el oji-esmeralda miró hacia el suelo y vio tirada una cartera junto con una cajetilla de cigarrillos, a pesar de la forma tan grosera con el que lo habían tratado, tenía que devolvérselo, así que los tomo y fue tras el oji-azul.

_¡ESPERA TE HAS DEJADO LA CARTERA!_gritó pero fue ignorado, lo único que quería el oji-azul era escapar de esa sensación al igual del sujeto que lo provoco

_¡ESPERA AMIGO!_ lo alcanzo y lo tomo por una de sus mangas para detenerlo

_¿¡Y AHORA QUE CHINGADOS QUIERES!?

_Este...yo solo..._se asustó un poco por la respuesta tan violenta en que le había contestado

_Si no vas a hablar, entonces lárgate y no me hagas perder mi tiempo_ vuelve a caminar pero más rápido

_No...¡espera!_ _lo jala con más fuerza lo que provoca que se cabree y por inercia le da un puñetazo en el rostro de tal fuerza que hizo que su cabeza impactara con la pared cayendo inconsciente mientras le brotaba un poco de sangre, al ver lo que había hecho cargo al oji-esmeralda notando que la mano de ese erizo traía su cartera y su cajetilla de cigarros.

_ ¿Era por esto?...Shit!_ cogió sus pertenencias y se llevó al oji-esmeralda directo a su casa para poder curarlo, fue un acción extraña por parte del oji-azul, ya que nunca en su vida había ayudado a alguien y menos a un desconocido.

El erizo al llegar a su hogar que no era nada menos que una gran mansión y un jardín extenso, al parecer ese erizo era rico (rico bastardo XD) subió veloz a su cuarto y llamó a un médico, el cual no tardó en llegar, varias horas pasaron y el erizo cobalto aun no despertaba lo que preocupo al oji-azul (Scourge tiene corazón OMG OoO) se sentó a su lado y empezó a acariciar las suaves púas del oji esmeralda, un pequeño sonrojo coloreo las mejillas del erizo adormilado.

_mmm!_ movió un poco su cabeza y empezó a ronronear por aquel suave contacto, un sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro del oji-azul, pero se percató que estaba sonriendo y apartó inmediatamente su mano.

_¿He?... ¿Qué me pasa?...¡tch! estúpido erizo_ se levantó y bajo hacia la sala, en donde prendió una televisión enorme (del tamaño de mi casa O.O... ok no, pero era grande XD) cambio los canales hasta llegar al canal Discovery Channel, por suerte se estaba transmitiendo crímenes millonarios uno de sus programas favoritos ( Tenía que ser Scourge ajajaja) mientras tanto el erizo azul comenzaba a despertar llevando su mano en la zona golpeada, pero, gracias al dolor la separo.

_¡Hay! Esto duele..._miro alrededor con curiosidad_ ¿Dónde estoy?_ se quedó embobado por la inmensa habitación en la que estaba_ intentó levantarse para ver quien lo había traído pero cayo de cara al suelo (en la cara no que es actor D: ) el oji-azul al escuchar el golpe (más bien trancazo T-T) subió lo más rápido que pudo, al llegar ahí se apresuró a levantar con cuidado al erizo noqueado (otra vez...ya me gusto hacerlo sufrir XD), el oji-esmeralda abrió lentamente sus ojos volteando a ver a su salvador.

_Hem...gracias_ apenado

_mmm..._volteo a otro lado

_ ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?...

_Ya lo estás haciendo idiota

_ ¿he?...no yo...

_jeje... dime ¿Qué quieres?

_puedes...decirme... ¿Quién soy?_ más apenado

_Qu... ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no sabes quién eres?

_No... no recuerdo nada_ agacha la cabeza_ ¿Puede ayudarme?

_¡¿Cómo quieres que te ayude si apenas te conocí hoy imbécil?!

_lo...lo siento_ sus hermosos ojos esmeralda empezaron a cristalizarse_ ¿Qué voy a hacer?...no sé adónde ir...yo...yo_ se mortificaba el oji-esmeralda

Scourge empezó a pensar_ Ah! esto es mi culpa! ¿Por qué tuve que traerle? ¡Demonios! debí haberle dejado tirado..._salió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó algunos sollozos por parte del erizo azul cobalto

_¡CÁLLATE DE UNA PUÑETERA VEZ!_le gritó al oji-esmeralda que solo agacho sus orejitas_ aunque no quiera...te dejare quedarte, solo hasta que descubra donde vives y deshacerme de ti_ su voz se escuchaba molesta

_mmm... señor... ¿Podría decirme su nombre?_ le dijo tímido sin mirarle a los ojos

_¡No estoy tan viejo para que me digas señor!_ le dijo cabreado asustando más de lo que estaba al oji-esmeralda

_Discúlpeme...

_Deja de comportarte así, me sacas de quicio_ da un suspiro_ como sea, mi nombre es Scourge, Scourge the Hedgehog_llevó su mano a la cabeza del asustado erizo y lo empezó a acariciar para calmarlo

_Gracias señor Hedgehog...

_Solo dime Scourge, tonto

_Si...Scourge_le sonrió de una forma cálida

_pero primero_ sonrojado_ si vas a quedarte cambiaras tu comportamiento y tu forma de vestir...no voy a dejar que mi reputación caiga si me ven con un niño bueno_ llama a un par de sirvientes

_¿Si Scourge-sama?_ respondieron dos jóvenes y apuestos sirvientes

_Desvístanlo_ordeno Scourge con una sonrisa maliciosa

_¿Eh? ¿Desvestirme?_ rojo como tomate_ no...no...yo puedo solo...

_Que no te de vergüenza desvestirte delante de mi_ reía_ o me vas a salir que eres una chica en realidad jejeje_ con lo último que había dicho se imaginó al oji-esmeralda siendo una chica por lo que su nariz empezó a sangrar (pervert!) sus sirvientes sacaron al erizo de su imaginación al avisarle que ya habían acabado de quitarle toda su ropa.

_Muy bien entonces..._no completo la frase cuando vio el cuerpo desnudo del oji-esmeralda, tan bien formado, podría decirse que su cuerpo tenía "curvas" que era extraño en un cuerpo masculino

_Disculpe_ se acercó el desnudo erizo al cuerpo inmóvil de Scourge_... ¿Está bien?_ toco suavemente el hombro del oji-azul y de repente un chorro de sangre proveniente de la nariz de este fue a para el rostro del pobre oji-esmeralda_ HAAAAAA!_ dio un grito por el miedo de ver tanta sangre (XD)

_¿Eh?...oh disculpa_ se voltea y uno de sus sirvientes le lleva un pañuelo_ toma...ponte esto_ le entrega una muda de ropa que eran un pantalón de mezclilla azul marino, playera negra sin mangas con una calavera de estampado, un par de botas negras y unos guantes negros que dejan descubierto los dedos.

_Esto...es..._ su rostro mostraba un poquito de disgusto por el tipo de ropa, que sentía que no era su estilo, pero no podía negarse a la amabilidad del erizo verde, así que se lo puso_ listo...ya termine

_ ¡Te ves genial ahora!_ agarra unos cuantos aretes de oro (¿o piercing?, no tengo idea, pero pobre Sonic, Scourge se lo llevara por el mal camino O.O)_te pondrás algunos de estos

_¡Wow! que bonitos_ decía alegre sin saber lo doloroso que sería ponérselos_ pero... no puedo... así está bien...

_¡Estas en mi casa...así que aras lo que a mí se me dé la gana!_ ordenó a uno de sus sirvientes que le traiga un aparatito para hacer perforaciones y al otro le pide que sostenga al erizo azul para que no se moviera, cuando le trajeron aquel aparato se acercó con una cara maliciosa, lo que puso nervioso al pobre oji-esmeralda...unos segundos después se escucharon los gritos del torturado ( Y sin antes adormilar su orejita ¡Que dolor! D: ) sus pobres orejas estaban sangrando ya que Scourge no lo hizo con delicadeza y le coloco dos pares de aretes en cada oreja.

_Así está mucho mejor_ dijo alegre el oji-azul, aparte por haber hecho sufrir al "invitado"_ Solo falta esto_ le enseña un piercing de plata, y bueno, nuestro erizo azul sufrió otro rato cuando se lo coloco en el labio inferior, el pobre solo lloraba a mares.

_Ahora salgamos a recorrer la ciudad tal vez te acuerdes de algo_ dijo, mientras guardaba sus costosos piercing (imagínense solo es oro y plata)

_Si... gracias_ un poco más calmado por la tortura de hace un instante.

* * *

Mientras tanto un pequeño zorro de dos colas oji-azul, buscaba desesperadamente a su mejor amigo, ya que no había vuelto desde la mañana y ya estaba anocheciendo, durante su camino se encontró con Amy un poco triste.

_ ¡Hola Amy!_dijo el pequeño zorrito

_ ¿mmm? !Tails! !Hola!_ dijo un poco más alegre

_ ¿Has visto a Sonic?..._con la esperanza de que ella si sabría donde se encontraba

_ ¿A ese idiota? No lo he visto desde que me dejo abandonada_ dijo molesta

_Jejeje, pero no te enfades Amy...no fue su culpa, es que le encargue algunas cosas urgentes, eso es todo...pero, me preocupé al ver que no regresaba

_Eso explica todo jejeje_mas calmada_awww mi Sonikku tan responsable jijiji

_jejeje_una gota caía por su sien_ entonces, ¿no lo has visto?

_No...Tails... ¿Crees que le haya pasado algo malo?

_No lo sé Amy y espero que no

A lo lejos Amy pudo ver a un erizo azul cobalto y un erizo verde que caminaba del otro lado de la calle

_¡Mira Tails! ¡es Sonikku!

_ ¿Qué? ¿Dónde?_ _miró al erizo azul_ pero... no creo que sea el, no viste la ropa de esta mañana...

_Es cierto...además creo...que tiene... ¿piercing en sus orejas?...definitivamente no es mi Sonikku_dijo algo decepcionada

_Bueno... entonces, seguiré con mi búsqueda

_ ¡Te acompaño Tails!

_Gracias Amy, te debo una

Así los dos se fueron en busca de su amigo, sin darse cuenta que aquel erizo cambiado totalmente de apariencia era al que buscaban.

* * *

Ok este es el primer capitulo de este fic, ¿Qué sucederá con Sonic estando bajo los cuidados de Scourge? ¿Donde está Shadow?, estas preguntas se responderán (tal vez) en futuros episodios...no se despeguen de la pantalla y esperen al próximo capitulo de Corazón confundido (Soné a locutor de algo xD), ¡Hasta la próxima!


	2. Chapter 2

**Antes que nada aclarare una cosa, yo no plagie esta historia, es 100% mía y también se puede encontrar en mi antiguo blog Sonadow...en ese blog me conocen como Scary Fox Neko y esto lo aclare en mi perfil y si alguien ve esta historia afuera de mi blog "Sonadow...la luz y la oscuridad se unen" o de mi fanfiction no duden en avisarme, ya sea por aquí o por mi blog...Gracias por su atención**

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a SEGA ya Archie comics**

* * *

Los dos erizos pasaron media hora "buscando" (lo digo entre comillas porque Scourge solo iba pajareando XD), harto de "buscar" (según él) llevo al oji-esmeralda a un bar que conocía, aprovechando de que la noche ya había caído.

_ ¿Scourge no seguiremos buscando?_ preguntó dudoso el oji-esmeralda

_No, ya me aburrí, mañana seguiremos, por lo mientras vamos a divertirnos_ dijo mientras jalaba al erizo azul dentro del establecimiento.

Dentro de este los dos erizos se acomodaron en una mesa que siempre estaba reservada para el oji-azul (¡aparte de rico, borracho!) una camarera se les acerca para poder pedir su orden, por lo que pidió dos bebidas una para él y otra para su acompañante, mientras se preparaba sus bebidas decidió nombrar de alguna manera al oji-esmeralda.

_Necesito darte un nombre, no pienso llamarte cada rato imbécil...

_ ¿He?_ movía su cabeza a un lado

_ ¡Dark!...no, no, ¿Jun?...mmm tampoco...ibas muy rápido cuando chocaste conmigo, ¡lo tengo! ¡Sonic! (no andas perdido, ¿Verdad Scourge?) te queda perfecto...

_Entonces será Sonic_ sonríe haciendo sonrojar a Scourge_Gracias jeje

_ ¿Por qué me agradeces?_ desviaba la mirada

La misma camarera se acerca interrumpiendo a los dos dejando el pedido en su mesa, entonces Scourge tomo el (gran) bazo y bebió todo su contenido en una sola vez, mientras que Sonic solo miraba la extraña bebida delante de él tan solo le dio un pequeño sorbo, al sentir el sabor de esta no pudo evitar hacer un gesto de asco, causando un risita por parte de su compañero

_¡Vamos no seas un niñito! jejeje

_Pero... ¡sabe horrible!_ dijo alejando la bebida y sacando la lengua

_Jejejeje, eres patético... ¡OYE!_ le grito a una de las camareras_ ¡Tráigame otro y que sea rápido!

_Si señor_ trayendo su pedido lo más rápido posible, pues era un cliente Vip así que se le debía atender lo mejor posible, añadiendo su mal humor cuando no le cumplían, de nuevo Scourge se lo bebió todo de una sola vez pero ahora el oji-esmeralda observaba como se lo bebía sin hacer ningún gesto de repulsión, así que decidido tomo su bebida y se lo empino bebiendo todo sin dejar ni una sola gota ( ¡serás tonto!) por lógica se mareo más rápido, en sí ya estaba completamente borracho.

_JAJAJAJAJAJA que forma de beber_ se burlaba del pobre ebrio, por supuesto a él no le afectaba ya las bebidas alcohólicas, sin importar tanto bebiera (podría beberse todo un barril de cerveza y ni se inmuta O.o)

_¡Oh!...¡de...¡hip!...jame!...¡no the burles...de mí!...¡iziota!_intentaba hablar

_ ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que idiota?¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme de esa...

_ ¡A carajo!... ¿dos... Thu?...hola...jejejeje_cae dormido

_ ¿He?...debí imaginármelo_ se levanta para cargar a Sonic en su espalda dejando en la mesa el pago de sus bebidas para poder retirarse.

_Que poco aguante tienes_ decía mientras caminaba_ todavía sigues siendo un niño

_mmm...Scourge..._lo abrazaba del cuello con fuerza

_¡Argh!...me estas ahorcando

_mmm...te quiero...jejeje_si soltarle del cuello

_ ¿Qué te pasa?_ aparecía un leve sonrojo_ ¡sí que estas borracho!

_Jejejeje...te quiero...suavecito

_ ¿Te cree que soy tu oso?_ lo deja caer al suelo

_ ¡Hay!...-u- zzzZ_sin despertarse

_Increíble, tiene el sueño super pesado =.=U_ se lo trae arrastrando lo que faltaba del camino, por suerte ya estaba en la puerta de su mansión, con cuidado acostó al oji-esmeralda en su cama.

_Debí haber hecho otros cuarto_ decía mientras se rascaba la cabeza_ ahora ¿dónde dormiré?, todas las demás habitaciones están llenas de mis cosas de trabajo_ mira al oji-esmeralda_ ni modo_ lo empuja a la orilla y se acuesta a su lado

Al día siguiente Scourge fue el primero en despertarse gracias a que algo le aplastaba...abrió totalmente sus ojos al darse cuenta que el oji-esmeralda estaba acurrucado en su pecho sonrojado a no poder más empujo con todas sus fuerzas al erizo dormido y este se cayo de la gran cama

_¡Tu estúpido!_ gritó

_=u=zzzZ_ aun dormido

_ ¿Sigues dormido? ¿enserio?

_mmm..._se acomoda en el suelo

_ ¡AHHH! ¡DEMONIOS!_ lo levanta volviéndolo a acostar, de pronto su celular empieza a sonar

_ ¿Trabajar hoy?...pero es mi día de descanso...mmm...ok...iré de inmediato_ cuelga e inmediatamente se va a duchar, sale presuroso a cambiarse y ponerse un elegante traje (orales, con traje XD) coge algunas cosas, los guarda en su maletín y sale dejando al oji-esmeralda solo.

Mientras tanto el otro erizo del sueño pesado (extremadamente pesado ) se levantó con dificultad, la cruda lo estaba molestando.

_ ¡Hay!, me siento muy mal_ mientras se incorporaba_ ¿mmm? ¿Scourge? ¿Dónde esta?_ Sonic recorría todas la habitaciones de la mansión, solo encontrando montones de papeles, cansado y molesto por la cruda intento dirigirse a la cocina, pero, ¿Dónde diablos estaba la cocina?, la casa era tan grande que podría perderse sin contar que los empleados no estaban, perdido se fue a curiosear por ahí, topándose con un objeto bastante extraño para el (recuerden que no tiene memoria XD) la tomo y sin darse cuenta le quito un seguro para después, sin querer o más bien por curiosidad jalar del gatillo...solo un estruendo se escuchó en la casa.

* * *

Llego la noche y Scourge estaba exhausto, fue un día bastante duro, solo quería llegar y aventarse a dormir en su cuarto, por suerte sus empleados descansaban hoy, (¡Scourge tiene corazón! :D)solo los vigilantes trabajaban todos los días, así que no tenía nadie que lo molestara, cuando entró se percató que todo estaba en silencio.

_Vaya...parece que aún no despierta... ¡maldito flojo! ¿Se durmió todo el puto día?_ subió hasta su cuarto pero no encontró a nadie_ ¿Sonic?.. .¿Dónde carajos esta?

Busco por todas la habitaciones, se paró en seco cuando escuchó un pequeño sollozo, se acercó pero lo que vio no le gusto, en el suelo estaba Sonic con una gran herida en su pierna derecha provocado por un arma de fuego que guardaba para emergencia (no pues que bien guardado la tenías D:), sin pensarlo dos veces llamo a un doctor para curarle.

Cuando este se marchó Scourge golpeo en la cara al pobre oji-esmeralda.

_ ¡ESO TE PASA POR ANDAR JUGANDO CON MIS COSAS!_ le gritó

_lo...siento..._agachaba sus orejitas

_ ¿Qué hubiera pasado si te hubieras matado? ¡No quiero tener un cadáver en mi propiedad!

_...

_ ¡Solo me causas problemas!_ salió de la habitación dando un portazo_ Idiota...me preocupe..._susurro detrás de la puerta, un poco más calmado se dirigió a su sala para ver un poco de televisión.

Sonic bajo, ignorando el dolor de su pierna para ir con Scourge a disculparse, no quería que se enojara de esa forma con él, se detuvo al ver la figura de Scourge iluminada por la televisión ya que todo estaba a oscuras, se acercó sigilosamente y se sentó a su lado, recargándose en su hombro.

_Lo siento, no lo volveré hacer...por favor no te enojes..._le dijo mientras una pequeña lagrima caía silenciosamente

_..._ el oji-azul le miro, le dolió ver que lloraba, se volteó hacia él, tomando su rostro con ambas manos para que le mirara

_Disculpa...no debí enojarme de esa manera, fue mi culpa..._su mirada se desvió de nuevo hacia los labios del oji-esmeralda y sin poder evitarlo lo besó delicadamente, esa sensación de aquella ocasión volvió a aparecer, su cuerpo le dejo de obedecer y aquel beso se volvió más apasionado, lentamente acostó a Sonic en el sillón para más comodidad quedando el aji-azul encima del otro, la lengua de Scourge se infiltro en la cavidad del oji-esmeralda que este al no saber que pasaba solo se dejó hacer, ya que lo hacía sentir bien, los dos se separaron por falta de aire, por lo que el oji-azul prosiguió a lamer y besar el cuello de Sonic que no paraba de dejar salir pequeños gemidos excitando al erizo verde, le quito (más bien le arranco) la playera para besar, acariciar y lamer todo el pecho color durazno del oji-esmeralda, Sonic dio un gemido más fuerte al sentir como la lengua del oji-azul jugaba con su pezón, sus manos bajaron hasta el pantalón del erizo azul para poder quitárselo pero el sonido de su celular lo detuvo.

_ ¿Qué?_ miró el cuerpo semi-desnudo de Sonic_ ¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo?_ se quitó de encima

_ ¿Pasa algo malo?_ pregunto confuso por la reacción del erizo verde

_Yo...no sé, porque lo estaba haciendo...

_ ¿Es malo lo que me estaba haciendo?_ preguntó inocentemente

_No...yo...¡Como sea! es mejor que te quedes a dormir aquí esta noche

_Pero...yo

_No me discutas y duérmete aquí_ Se va a su habitación sin ver al erizo azul.

* * *

**Hasta aquí este segundo capitulo hojojojo les deje el lemon cortado ujujuju soy malo muajajaja orales tres tipos de risa, espero les haya agradado mucho espero sus review NYA! si no...les hecho a mi zorro Scary**

**Scary: no me metas en esto =.=U**

**Ejem... ya saben...sin reviews no hay tercer capitulo jum! nos leemos después SEE YA!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Una pequeña advertencia antes de empezar a leer: este capitulo contiene lemon.**

* * *

La noche era fría para el erizo de pelaje azul cobalto al estar en el enorme sillón sin tener con que taparse, preguntándose que hizo mal para que el oji-azul se enojara con él, lo pensó varias veces pero no llegaba con la respuesta, confundido decidió mejor prender el gran televisor, sin olvidar primero en bajar el volumen para no despertar al erizo que dormía plácidamente en su habitación. Sonic fue cambiando de canal en canal al parecer no había nada que ver, la mayoría eran los insoportables infomerciales, hasta que paró en un canal que le llamo la atención, el inocente erizo se puso rojo al ver ciertas acciones parecidas a las que le estaban haciendo hace unas horas antes (ya se imaginaran que se encontró) pero mostrando mayor contenido, continuó viendo hasta que terminó dicho programa, después de eso empezó una película romántica pero con el mismo contenido, aunque más leve que en el anterior, al principio quiso apagarla pero al último momento decidió quedarse despierto a verla.

Ya eran las cinco de la mañana, hora en que deberían llegar los empleados de su día libre (Scourge le permite a todos sus sirvientes y cocineros un día para ver a sus familiares) el sonido de la puerta abriéndose alarmo al erizo azul que seguía viendo dichos programas por lo que apago de inmediato.

_ ¿Qué hace despierto tan temprano señor?_ un león le preguntó al ver al invitado de Scourge despierto

_emm...nada...solo...no podía dormir_ sonrió timidamente hacia el león

_Disculpe mi rudeza pero... ¿Usted está enfermo? al parecer tiene fiebre, su rostro está muy rojo

_¿he?...yo..._el pequeño erizo no supo que responder, al ver toda la noche películas muy subidas de tono, era lógico que tuviera ese color y más al enterarse el tipo de "acción" que intento hacer Scourge con él.

Para su suerte Scourge ya había despertado apurando, así, a todos los empleados a empezar sus labores.

_Emm...buenos...días...Scourge_ dijo sonrojado el oji-esmeralda

_..._Scourge se sonrojó al encontrarse directamente con los hermosos ojos color esmeralda de Sonic y un poco apenado se pasó de largo, tratando de ignorar al oji-esmerlada que solo agacho sus orejitas al pensar que seguían enojado con él.

Toda esa mañana antes de que Scourge se retirara a trabajar no le dirigió ni una sola palabra poniendo aún más triste al menor, horas después, aburrido de no poder hacer nada quiso salir un rato buscando si podía recuperar un poco de su memoria, casi imposible con los sirvientes cuidando de el sin embargo con un poco de astucia logró escabullirse.

_Se siente bien poder estirar las piernas_ dijo un contento erizo mientras caminaba por un parque que se encontraba cerca de la mansión de Scourge_mmm...que rico huele_ sonrió cuando sintió el olor que al parecer eran unos deliciosos perritos picantes (chili-dogs)_pero sin dinero no puedo comprar uno_ desilusionado siguió su camino.

* * *

_Aeropuerto_

_¡Que calor ase aquí!_dijo un erizo azabache con betas rojas en cada una de sus púas mientras agitaba una gorra tratándose de dar un poco de aire fresco_ que recuerdos...me alegra poder volver_ recogió su equipaje para después tomar un taxi_ De nuevo nos volveremos a ver...Sonic_ dijo para sus adentros mientras sonreía.

* * *

Sonic caminaba por las calles totalmente confundido, por ninguna calle que tomaba parecía conocer, su preocupación creció cuando la noche estaba muy pronto de cubrirlo...

_Por donde era...por donde era...por donde era...¡POR DONDE ERA!_grito desesperado al no saber cómo volver_ ¿Cuál era el camino?_ cansado se sentó en una banqueta que se encontraba en frente de un bar de mala muerte_Scourge..._susurro antes de ocultar su rostro en sus rodilla.

Del otro lado de la acera el mismo erizo que había apenas llegado del aeropuerto pasaba presurosamente al acordarse que el lugar era famoso por tener cientos de delincuentes merodeando,

_¿Sonic?_ se paró en seco al distinguir a un erizo azul sentado delante del bar_ mmm...pero...no creo que sea el no le gusta este tipo de sitios..._dicho esto reanudo su camino chocando con un zorro negro_ disculpa...no lo vi

_No te preocupes amigo, fue también mi culpa_ sonrió de manera maliciosa

Recordando lo tarde que se hacía se apresuró, dejando atrás al zorro que aun sonreía mientras una loba y un lobo se acercaban a él.

_Dime… ¿Qué conseguiste?_ dijo la loba con peinado de punk

_Solamente...su cartera_ sacó su trofeo de un bolsillo

_¡Wow parece que ese tipo está forrado!

_Eso parece está muy gordo_ dijo el zorro azabache mientras revisaba la cartera_¡... ¿qué es esto?! ¡ Son puras cartas!... ¿de amor?_ asqueado al leer un poco las hizo pedazos_¡ ese imbécil!_aquel zorro echaba humo por la orejas

_¡Vamos compaie! mira_ señaló el lobo al erizo_ podemos sacarle un poco de morra a aquel, solo mira sus piercing parecen de ¡oro!

_ ¿mmm?...no parecen de oro, son de oro_ afirmó el zorro con su aguda vista_ vamos chicos, hoy tendremos una gran fiesta_ rio mientras se acercaba al erizo junto a sus dos cómplices.

_¡Hey amigo! ¿Qué haces en un lugar tan peligroso?_ le dio un leve golpecito en sus botas

_ ¿He?... ¿qué?_ saltó del susto_ ¿Quiénes son ustedes?_ dijo mientras se ponía de pie

_Saltémonos las presentaciones...lo que quiero es que nos entregues todo lo que traigas_ de su bolsillo saco una pequeña navaja poniéndolo cerca de su cuello

_he...y...yo...no tengo nada..._se paralizo del miedo al ver a aquella arma

_¡No te hagas el idiota!_dijo mientras el zorro acercaba su rostro a la de la víctima_ no quieres experimentar el filo de la hoja de mi navaja ¿cierto?...así que se buen chico y entrégame todo

_y..yo_ el zorro acercó un poco más la hoja rozando la piel del oji-esmeralda que por reflejo golpeo, haciendo gala de su velocidad, en el rostro del zorro oji-carmin

_¡ARGH!_dio un alarido al sentir el golpe del _ te lo ganaste bastardo! Chicos...hagan lo suyo...

El lobo agarró por detrás al erizo para que no escapara mientras que la loba golpeaba a diestra y a siniestra al erizo que solo alcanzaba a dar pequeños gemidos de dolor cuando le lograban sacar el aire para después dejarlo caer al suelo.

_¡Espero que hayas aprendido idiota!_revisó por todos lados al erizo_ vaya no mentías, no tienes nada...pero esto bastara_ el zorro azabache le quito sus piercing de oro y plata que traía_ te pareces a alguien que aborrezco mucho_ susurro_ al menos sentiré que le hemos dado una paliza_ antes de irse le dio algunas patadas en sus costillas.

Sonic se hizo un ovillo en el suelo, de pronto sintió una mano que lo jalo para que se parara, para después ser aventado hacia dentro de un auto convertible.

_Scourge..._susurro aliviado al reconocer al erizo

_ ¿Por qué siempre me causas problemas?_ sonaba realmente molesto

_Yo...lo siento...mucho...

_La próxima vez que pase algo como esto...te dejare morir

_...

Al llegar a la mansión, Scourge mandó a llamar a los sirvientes que dejó a cargo del erizo azul para reprenderlos, cosa que Sonic impidió pues sabía bien que él tenía la culpa de todo, por lo que tuvo que dejarlo pasar solo por esta vez, nuevamente Scourge llamó a un médico para curarles todas sus heridas, antes de mandarlo a dormir pero Sonic tendría que dormir en el sillón de nuevo, aun no podía superar esa noche que casi era vencido por la lujuria.

La noche ya había caído por completo y Sonic yacía dormido abrazándose a sí mismo por el frío, hasta que sintió que lo movían siendo de nuevo el león de esa mañana.

_Debes tener mucho frío...en mi habitación hay una cama sobrante, vamos te congelaras aquí.

_Gra...gracias_ el erizo se levantó alegre de poder dormir abrigado esa noche

_No es muy grande, pero es bastante cómoda_ sonrió el león, mientras le mostraba la habitación

_...etto seguro que nadie ocupa esta cama...me sentiría muy mal si se lo quitara a alguien

_Esta bien, no es de nadie...aunque le perteneció a un compañero que fue despedido por robar en la casa_ su mirada mostraba tristeza

_Robaba?...

_Si...pero no era por gusto...el tenía una hermanita enferma a quien cuidar y su medicamento no era nada barato cosa que no alcanzaba con el sueldo que nos daba el señor Scourge por suerte no lo denunció a la policía...

_oh pobre...pero entonces ¿Qué paso con su hermana si el ya no trabajaba?

_Ella...murió una noche, el pobre chico quedo desecho por la noticia...después de eso ya no lo volví a ver...espero que ese zorro este bien...

_¿zorro?

_oh! disculpa te estoy preocupando por cosas innecesarias...vamos a dormir...

_Descansa...

_igualmente señor Sonic_ el león apagó las luces, durmiendo al poco rato, dejando a un pensando al oji-esmeralda sobre el zorro que hablaba, tal vez el que lo asaltó era el, pesando un poco más descarto la idea era imposible, quien sabe cuántos zorros habitaba en la ciudad. .era imposible, añadiendo más que el zorro que había encontrado era un patán y tal vez un drogadicto, así que descarto la idea para sumergirse en otra duda existencial...el encuentro tan íntimo con Scourge asociando con el tema principal de los programas que había visto esa misma noche...

En la mañana siguiente Scourge se levantó a primera hora de la mañana a pesar de que ese día tenia descanso (Scourge tiene demasiados días de descanso...que envidia XD) le sorprendió no ver al oji-esmeralda durmiendo en el sillón si no ayudando a los cocineros.

_Eres bueno cocinando_ le alago uno de los cocineros.

_Jejeje...gracias...solo me dejo llevar

_He escuchado que perdiste la memoria...sabes las habilidades es difícil que se pierdan

_ ¿Usted cree?

_ ¿Sonic que mierda estás haciendo?_ interrumpió

_¡Scourge!...emmm no quería ser un estorbo para usted...así que he decidido ayudar en los quehaceres de su hogar

_Serás idiota, no es necesario que hagas eso, no eres un estorbo...

_Pero...ayer dijo que yo le causaba muchos problemas

_Se lo que dije y me disculpo...debí tomar en cuenta que has perdido la memoria y estas confundido...

_Scourge..._soltó una risita_¡gracias!_ le salto al cuello para abrazarlo

_..._el pobre oji-azul impactado por la acción del erizo azul se puso furiosamente rojo, al mismo tiempo que se daba cuenta que los cocineros se quedaban viendo curiosos_ Y ustedes que me ven...¡vuelvan al trabajo inmediatamente!

_¡Si señor!_dijeron al unísono los temerosos cocineros, trayendo inmediatamente el desayuno para los dos erizos_ con su permiso_ se retiraron dejando a los dos solos, en todo el comedor abundaba un incómodo silencio

_Scourge..._hablo de repente el menor

_¿Que sucede?_ dijo mientras comía un trozo de pechuga empanizada

_Usted recuerda lo de hace dos noches atrás_ su rostro se tornaba rojo

_emm...no...¿p-por qué?_ se puso rojo tan solo al pensar lo que iba a pasar aquella noche_ no recuerdo nada...Sonic_ dio un sorbo a su café

_Cuando intento hacerme el... amor

_¡BURF!_escupió su café a la vez que se había quemado al escuchar algo tan directo_ ¿En dónde escuchaste que lo que te intentaba hacer era eso?_ se había puesto aún mas rojo.

_Bueno yo solo quería saber...de que se trataban aquellas sensaciones...

_¡¿HEEEEE?!

_el por qué se sintieron...tan bien...

_¡¿HEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

_si lo que aprendí es cierto...entonces..._se levantaba de donde estaba sentado y se acercó por detrás del erizo oji_azul

_¡¿HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

_Quiero que lo haga de nuevo_ su voz esta vez era seductora, lo que le causo cierto "problemita" a Scourge

_¡¿Pero qué carajos dices?!_intentó levantarse pero el erizo oji-azul se lo impidió

_Hágalo de nuevo...pero esta vez aún más lejos..._dijo mientras le empezaba a lamer en el cuello

_¡Ha!...detente..._Scourge empezó a notar que su "problemita" crecía causando que le apretara el pantalón_ ¡basta!

Sonic notó el "problemita" de Scourge por lo que se rio_ Déjame le ayudo con eso..._sin abandonar aquel tono seductor bajo su mano a la zona baja del oji-azul para acariciar aquel bulto que salía entre las piernas del susodicho

_¡haaa...no...no...haaa!_Scourge sin poder ya controlarse, se paró bruscamente de la silla y atrajo a Sonic hacia el dándole un hambriento beso, mordiendo aquellos dulces labios y enredando sus lenguas, haciéndolas danzar en un coro de lujuria, enloqueciendo al oji-esmeralda que no paraba de soltar gemidos de placer inevitablemente el beso tuvo que ser roto. Scourge sabía que sus sirvientes molestarían si se quedaban allí, así que sin pensarlo dos veces alzó al erizo para llevarlo a su recamara, Llegando allí aventó al erizo azul a la mullida cama, cerrando después la puerta con llave.

_Espero que después no te arrepientas por provocarme

_No lo are...

Scourge se colocó encima del oji-esmeralda besando salvajemente, por el otro lado Sonic quitaba las prendas que cubrían el cuerpo del oji-azul, sin quedarse atrás el otro le arranco las prendas igual que la otra vez, al poco tiempo los dos estaban completamente desnudos jadeando por la falta de aire causada por aquellos besos. Sonic quiso poner en práctica una cosa, así que con todas sus fuerzas tumbó a Scourge quedando esta vez arriba de él.

_ ¿Ahora que..._Sonic calló a Scourge con uno de sus dedos

_Solo disfruta_ bajó a la entrepierna y observo por unos segundos la hombría de Scourge

_Que inten...AHHH!...argh...aahh!_no termino de hablar ya que el menor empezó a lamer su miembro lentamente desde la base hasta la punta_Ahhh...Sonic...AHHHHH!_esta vez Sonic metió por completo la erección de Scourge en su boca_ OWW! AHH! SONIC HAZLO MAS DEPRISA!_dijo fuera de sí nunca pensó que lo hiciera tan bien alguien que había perdido la memoria, obedeciendo Sonic aumentó la velocidad dando unas que otras mordidas sacando más gemidos de Scourge. En el último momento Sonic se detuvo evitando que se viniera dentro de su boca y en vez de eso se colocó encima de Scourge nuevamente.

_Vas muy rápido pequeño_ dijo detuviendo a Sonic_ primero lo primero_ y en un segundo Scourge volvió a quedar encima de él_ si no hago esto es probable que te duela más_ llevo sus dedos a la boca de Sonic pidiendo que los lamiera, el erizo cobalto obedeció con gusto, Scourge sonrió mostrando sus dientes puntiagudos al observar el rostro del erizo azul inocente con el irresistible rubor del placer. Hecho esto llevó un dedo en la entrada del menor para meterlo lo que ocasiono un gritito de dolor...

_S...Scourge...e..eso duele..._derramo algunas lágrimas a la nueva sensación

_Soporta un poco más, veras que se pondrá mejor_ enseguida metió el segundo

_Haaaa!...duele...Scourge...

_Me pediste llegar más lejos...solo soporta un poco más_ y por último el tercero, se quedó quieto por un rato hasta que empezó a mover sus dedos dentro del cuerpo del azul presionando un punto certero.

_Haaaaaa! Scourge! Haaaaa!_esta vez sus gritos fueron de placer, saco sus dedos y acomodó a Sonic para poder penetrarlo fácilmente_Kyaaaa! haaaa!nyaaaa!_gritó mientras encorvaba su espalda, empezó con un vaivén suave y con ritmo, esperando a que el menor le pidiera por mas_Scourge...hazlo más fuerte...haaaaa!_Scourge sonrió comenzando con salvajes embestidas que apenas y dejaban respirar al pobre menor que pedía por mas, su último grito se apagó cuando Scourge se vino dentro del erizo azul y el en su pecho salpicando también parte de su rostro. Exhausto salió del interior de su ya ahora amante que estaba sumido en los brazos de Morfeo.

_Lo que me temía que pasara pasó_ dijo ya calmado Scourge_tal vez tenia novia...y lo ha hecho conmigo..._suspiro_ ya no importa eso..._acarició el rostro de su amante mostrando una sonrisa_ ella tiene mala suerte...él ya me pertenece...

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo...huuu ¡Shadow salvaje aparece! ¿Qué sucederá?...jejeje espero sus review...recuerden sin review no hay nuevo capitulo QwQ, See ya!**


End file.
